I Wanted Time to Stop
by Kuroko954
Summary: Kou is shy. Futaba is shy. They wont't admit it, but they both know they are falling more and more in love with each other.
1. Crossroads (Chapter 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. This was purely fan made but the story is my own and original. This fanfic is not related to the actual anime or manga in any way. **

The night was really cold. Freezing. Snow was falling. Even though it was cold I was boiling, because i was blushing so hard. I was pressed against the cold brick walls of the intersection between our houses. A hand pinned me towards the wall. A warm body was pressed against me. "Ko..u? What are you do-"  
He cut me off and pressed his index finger on my lips. I grabbed his hand. He wasn't wearing gloves but his hand were so warm. He leaned in slowly.  
"Futuba.." he muttered.

I woke up suddenly. My breathing ragged. I fell back onto my pillow. That night… I wanted time to stop. His warm hands holding me. I closed my eyes and held onto my necklace. He was so comforting. I opened one eye. 7:32 crap I'm going to be late. I sat up and sighed. I flipped off the covers and went to the bathroom. It was still relatively cold. I pulled on my coat and ate before I headed out the door.

School. I sat at my desk nervously. Kou walked in and sat down. I blushed,

"Ohayou" he said

"O..ohayou" I was struggling to speak.

Almost home I thought. I managed to make it through the day without dying of embarrassment in front of Kou. Next corner them I'm going to be at home. I sighed.

"hey" I looked up. It was Kou.

Crap this could end it for me.

"h…hi" I muttered.

"It sure is cold today" he laughed

"..yeah" I smiled.

"….Well I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled and turned to his corner. I wanted to slap myself in the face. It was obvious he knew there was something wrong.


	2. A Sentence (Chapter 2)

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm such an idiot" I thought to myself. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand and smiled. I looked at my clock. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" I threw off my sheets and hurried to get ready and I ran out the door. As I did I realised

I was panting halfway to school. I passed by a mirror shop and I realised I didn't do my hair. I threw up my hair with a pale pink scrunchie and jogged to school. I changed shoes and quickly put down my bag. As I sighed I saw Kou enter and I blushed and looked away.

"Good Morning" he said.

"M-morning" I was all I could manage to say.

"Um... about yesterday, do you wan-t" he got cut off by the bell before he finished. Even from a few words it made by heart beat faster and faster. The teacher came in and lessons began. It was such a drag and I longed for lunch so I could ask Kou what he was about to say. I snuck glances at Kou, "he's so cute" I thought. We met each other's gaze and we looked away quickly. Then we looked at each other again. I smiled. This always happened and it was always the same. Look, look away, blush and look back.

When the five rings came I was ecstatic. I packed up and rose. I sat on the table and looked at Kou. He was talking to Kominato-kun. I decided to head to the cafeteria to buy some bread. I hurried along and decided to buy the melon flavoured bun.

When I walked back to the classroom, Kou was gone.

"Where did Kou go?" I asked Murao.

"He said went to find you"

I stared with my mouth gaped open. I blushed and ran out. I checked the cafeteria. He wasn't there. So I decided he might have went out onto the rooftop. I panted the way up. There he was. Kou. He was looking out onto the open. His arms cross and his head propped up on them. I smiled, caught my breath and walked slowly next to him.

He glanced over and whispered "hey."

"hey" I replied. After a minute of us just looking over the school I asked,"er… what were you going to ask me before school started?"

He raised his head looked the other way. "N-nothing much" he said. He slowly looked out, and leaned against the railing. He studied me for a few moments.

"What's wrong?"

"O-oh its just your hairs different"

"oh"

His brown, beautiful eyes staring into mine, he reached for my hair tie and gently tugged it off. My hair fell down in cascades. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I blushed and instead he leaned in a whispered "It looks better that way". I blushed a deeper red and played with my hair.

All I could think about was that moment. As I sat down and as the bell rung Kou whispered "Are you free this weekend?"


	3. Restless (Chapter 3)

(Futuba)

I was startled. This was so unlike Kou, did he really just-? I felt the blood rushing into my face.

"u-m yeah" I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Good, meet me the shrine at 10:30 on Saturday" he smiled that cute smile that I love so very much. Of course he meant the shrine when we first talked in middle school. That special shrine. I grinned.

(Kou)

"Did I really just do that?" I felt a giant weight lifted off my chest. I blushed and then froze, "this is so unlike me." You could say that I was in the moment, in awe of her entrancing brown eyes. She was so cute. Then I had realised I had no idea what to do, I just wanted to spend time with her, but I guess that's a date huh? Maybe a movie or the amusement park. Either way I was happy and excited to see her there. I smiled eagerly, as I counted off the days to the date.

(Futuba)

I walked home and tried to homework, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kou. "Futaba, Futaba" Yuri was on the phone. "eh? Oh sorry!" I soon focused on the conversation.

"Geez, are you okay?" "You seem off today"

"I'm just… fine" I replied.

The next couple of days were impossible and I was completely distracted. I wish the days moved faster.

*A few days later*

(Kou)

Finally, it was Saturday. It was 8:30 when I woke up. I breathed in and out and got out of bed. As I brushed my teeth I realised I woke up so early. She was probably asleep. I smiled.

(Futaba)

I was awake. Wide awake and unable to stay still. It was still really early. The sun was just rising over the horizon, I decided to just watch the sunrise. There was a slight cool breeze and the sun was shining but it was cool. Optimal weather for today.

"Well time to get dressed." I mumbled.

I decided to wear my new sky blue knitted sweater and a short, black skirt. I went down to eat breakfast and noticed it was 9:30. There was still an hour. I couldn't wait.

(Kou)

I tried to do some homework in case I didn't have time, but It was impossible to focus. a+b seemed unsolvable and Japanese seemed like a new language. I dropped pencil and scratched my head. I decided to brush my hair and realised it was 10:00. I breathed out and decided to head out, but she was already there. When our eyes met we looked away, looked back, and looked back again. I smiled under my hair and hurried to her.


	4. Ferris Wheel (Chapter 4)

(Futaba)

I breathed out. It was time. I saw Kou around the corner. I smiled as I waited for him reach the shrine. "Hey" I said.

"Yo." "You're really early you know" he said.

Ehhe. I was 20 minutes early. "Umm… I woke up really early and I didn't have much to do I decided to wait here"

"Oh, I see" "Anyways are you ready to go" he replied.

"Yup," "Where do you want to go?"

"hmm…lets go into town"

We got onto the subway and made our way to town. There were hardly any people which was great. As we got off it was around 11:00. Kou and I decided to go to the cinema to watch a movie, as we had a lot of time.

"What do you want to see?" he asked.

"hmm…anything's fine"

In the end we decided on drama. It was so funny. Afterwards I saw a poster for an upcoming festival. Tomorrow in fact.

(Kou)

Well I guess it was going well. There wasn't an awkward moment yet. We went to get burgers and sat down near the park. As we began to eat Futaba asked, "U-um I saw, a poster for a festival for tomorrow, do you want to go?".

I flushed, and bit my burger, quickly swallowed and replied, "Sure." She smiled.

"Okay, meet at 8 pm at the bridge above the river."

"Okay, looking forward to it."

After finishing eating it was 2pm. "Wanna go to the amusement park?" I asked. It was a while since I had been.

"Sure, lets go"

We went to the one a few train stops away. It was just as cheerful as always. After rollercoasters, fairy floss, plush toy machines later it was ending. The fireworks show. We decided to go on the Ferris wheel which is so cliché. As it went slowly around, I watched in awe as the fireworks began to burst.

I looked over at Futaba and it was like I wasn't conscious anymore. I began to lean towards her.

"Kou?! What's wro-"and before I knew it, I lifted her chin and I kissed her. As I regained my mind I realised what I just did. I looked away. She was blushing. We looked at each other, looked away and looked back again and kissed once more before the ferris wheel stopped.


	5. A Question (Chapter 5)

(Futaba)

I was speechless as the ferris wheel came to a stop. The man unlocked the door and Kou stood up. He looked back and said "Come on then."

I scowled. How can you be so freaking calm after you just kissed me? I hoped off and our eyes met once more.

(Kou)

As I turned around I couldn't help but grin. Gosh it was fun to tease her. As we slowly walked out of the amusement park I looked up at the sky.

"Tonight sure is pretty." I said.

She looked up and smiled. "It sure is."

We continued walking and it was around 9:00pm when we took the subway. As we walked out of the subway she walked closer to me and whispered "Today was really fun"

I silently blew a sigh of relief. "I'm glad"

(Futaba)

As we were drawing closer to the street and the end of our date, remembered the flyer for the firework show tomorrow as well as the festival. So I swallowed and started to speak, but then as I looked at Kou he was smiling and it was so cute and my breath was stolen from me. Before I knew it we were at my house.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said with a sad face.

"I guess so" He kissed me and started to walk home.

It was time to speak up.

(Kou)

"Do you want to meet again tomorrow?"

I stopped in my tracks and blushed. I looked at her and she went red as well. "There's a festival and fireworks show on tomorrow, do you want to go?"

I closed my slightly open mouth and smiled, of course I wanted to see her again. "Sure"

Her eyes lit up, "Okay, meet me at 8:30 here" she said cheerfully. She ran up to me, gave me a kiss and whispered good night. As she walked inside she looked back and smiled. I waved and as I walked back I thought, "She really is surprising."

(Futaba)

I ran upstairs and slammed by door. My heart was still pounding.

"Futaba, I'm heating dinner up, go shower" Mum said.

"Okay." I replied. I breathed out and got up. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Anticipation (Chapter 6)

(Futaba)

I walked upstairs contemplating the day I just had. Haha, Kou truly was my prince. I couldn't help it but grin. My mum saw me and she probably thought "What happened to her?" I quickly showered and went downstairs to eat.

(Kou)

I took my time to get back home, after all I needed to think about today. I'm glad I fell in love with her and I couldn't wait till tomorrow. When I finally got to my door, Yoichi was already waiting at the door. "You look happy today, what happened?" I was too tired to respond so I just said "yeahhhh" and walked upstairs. He called after me "do you want dinner?" At that moment my stomach let out a loud grumble. "He definitely heard" I thought. I nodded and walked back down with embarrassment.

It was already midnight when I decided to go to sleep. They stars were clear tonight. I got the feeling that she was, too looking at the same stars.

(Futaba)

It was already the next day. I checked the time. 10:30 am. 8 hrs to go. That seemed like forever, doing homework is such a drag, but it helped pass the time. 2:30. I decided to find the pink yukata in the meantime. 6:30. 2 hours to go. I put the yukata and tied my hair up. It was 8:15 when I decided to leave the house. Kou was early as usual and was wearing a yukata too, a blue and grey one.

(Kou)

Futaba always looked pretty, whatever she wore and today was no different. A pale pink yukata with her hair up. I smiled. This made me feel really bad when we were in middle school. After all I made her wait for hours by herself. I had to push that away. The past is the past. She was soon in front of my eyes, slightly panting and wide eyed. I smiled and said "Lets go." She closed her mouth and smiled.

(Futaba)

We had to cross a busy intersection to get to the festival and even from far away you could hear the people clapping, laughing and having fun and the smell of food cooking. Omg is smelled so good. When we finally reached the entrance we were swamped by people. We walked around the stalls and ate some yakisoba and onigiri. It was really tiring so I decided to get a drink. I asked Kou what he wanted and he said melon soda. I told him to wait and walked to the nearest vending machine.

When I got back, he wasn't there.


End file.
